


If Loving You Is A Sin...

by asdfghjkalice



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, There will be fluff, but everyone needs some pedrazar in their lives, but first must come the angst, the pedrazar is secondary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfghjkalice/pseuds/asdfghjkalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... let me sin seven times. Each is a form of idolatry-of-Self wherin the subjective rules over the objective. A NMTD fanfic based on the seven deadly sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a get together after a few too many drinks, when almost making out with your friends seems like the best idea, Meg suggests a they play a game. A game of chicken.

“Guys,” Claudio shouted enthusiastically running into the room, stumbling a little as he went. “Let’s play a game!”

It was bordering on midnight and the whole gang were at Pedro’s, it wasn’t a party by any means but group gatherings at the Donaldson abode often meant that alcohol was involved and tonight was no exception. By this point, several rounds of alcohol had already been consumed so obviously everyone jumped at the suggestion.

“Truth or Dare,” Pedro suggested, like he always did, no one really knew why.

“No Pedro” everyone protested simultaneously almost as soon as the suggestion had been made.

“But, Why? It’s so much fun,” 

“We’ve been through this one hundred times dude,” Claudio retaliated, “we’re not fourteen!”

“Ugh fine! How about spin the bottle then?” clearly just a reason for Pedro to snog the face off his boyfriend, but nobody minded really, Pedro and Balthazar were too adorable for anyone to care.

“Nah that’s too generic” Meg said, “I reckon we play chicken”

“Yes” almost everyone in the room cheered at this suggestion, but Beatrice however wasn’t feeling it. Instead she groaned in protest.

“That’s everyone in then,” Meg piped up excitedly, deliberately ignoring the protests coming from Bea’s direction.

“Nooo” Bea objected, “I’m not playing this stupid game”

“Why?” Ben chimed from across the room, “are you a chicken?”

That comment earned him a laugh from almost everyone in the room, except for Bea. Her whole face turned red and she hung her head. “No” she said sheepishly still not making eye contact with anyone.

“Did you know that the chicken is the closest living relative to the Tyrannosaurus Rex?” 

“Ben, you with your birds honestly” Hero said, smiling and shaking her head in mock disapproval.

“Just call me Bird Man” He said “the chicken master, unlike Miss Duke over there”

“You wish dickface” Bea yelled at him.

“I vote you two on for the first round” Pedro suggested.

“Anything to get them to shut up” Balthazar agreed. 

“Fine” Beatrice said throwing herself off the couch and into the centre of the floor.

“Fine” Ben said mimicking Bea’s actions and coming to join her on the mat. “Let’s do this thing”

She knew the game, she’d played it before. All she had to do was get as close to kissing Ben as she could before he pulled away. Or alternatively she could pull away, but this is Beatrice Duke, there’s no way she’d do that, she’s too proud! She wasn’t aware of the silence as their friend watched their faces move closer and closer together, all she was concentrating on was not pulling away. She had to win this game. It wasn’t until she felt the touch of Ben’s lips on hers that she realised that he hadn’t pulled away either. Crap.  
The sensation of having their lips touching sent sparks through her body, igniting every inch of her being. In that moment all she wanted to do was deepen the kiss but her friends were watching, she couldn’t do that. In that moment all she wanted was Benedick Hobbes and that scared her a little. He pulled back all too quickly leaving her gaping in the air for a few seconds before regaining composure. They couldn’t have been together for more than a few seconds but those few seconds had seemed like an eternity and in that moment an eternity hadn’t been nearly long enough.

“No biggie” Ben said in his usual cheery tone, no biggie Beatrice traced his words through her mind. Of course it meant nothing to him; she tried to tell herself the same thing, that the kiss was meaningless.

“See guys” she replied, “who’s the chicken now!” Who’s the chicken now! Who was she kidding, she is the chicken. She’s always been the chicken. If she hadn’t have been so proud, to not pull away she wouldn’t have felt the way she did right now. Only now did she realise that not pulling away was what made her the chicken. She couldn’t face the looks on everyone’s face if she hadn’t have held out, that she was afraid of kissing Benedick. But even after proving the point to both herself and everyone else in the room how was it that now, after the game had ended, she was so bloody terrified.

“Right Guys,” Pedro said, interrupting Bea’s internal monologue, “Me and Balth are up next”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (do you say snogging in nz idk) this is the fist time I've attempted a nmtd fic so any feedback is greatly appreciated. I owe some credit to my good buddy rachel for assisting me with certain elements of this.


	2. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice finds herself getting increasingly jealous of everything in close proximity to Ben, especially that bloody flamingo. It was only a kiss damn it, why does she feel like this?

A week had passed since that night, that night that Beatrice had tried so hard to erase from her mind. As far as anyone else was concerned nothing out of the ordinary had happened that night, not that anyone would remember anyway they were probably drunk out of their minds, but for Beatrice, that night was not one that she was going to forget in a hurry.  Their lips couldn’t have been together for more than a few seconds, an insignificant amount of time in the grand scheme of things, yet every day since, that moment, those few seconds, echoed around her mind and she struggled to concentrate on anything else.

“Beatrice,” she heard Meg whisper as she felt an elbow jab into her side snapping her back to reality and apparently the reality was her fifth period physics classroom.

“Ow!” she exclaimed rubbing her hand along her side where it still stung from Meg’s impact.

“Well?” she heard her teacher say, oh no, she’d been asked a question. She tried desperately to think of what he might have said but it was hopeless.

“I’m sorry sir,” she replied sheepishly, “I wasn’t listening”

“Too right you weren’t listening,” he answered, “Now that I actually have your attention, would you like to tell us how we find the resistance of an electrical appliance using an ammeter and a voltmeter”

“Resistance equals the voltage divided by the current”

“Very good Miss Duke, good to have you back in the land of the living,” Beatrice had always liked her physics teacher, he understood her snarky sense of humour and she always admired that about him. So when the bell sounded for the end of class she wasn’t surprised to find that he wanted to talk to her, and also that she didn’t mind talking to him.

“Yes Sir,” she said almost expecting his reply.

“Are you feeling okay Beatrice, you haven’t been your usual self recently”

She groaned. That was exactly what she was expecting him to say. “I’m fine sir honestly” she managed to reply, “Now can I go and have my lunch now?”

“Hmm,” he sighed obviously not believing her, “Go ahead,” Bea thanked him and headed to the canteen to grab some food before making her way to the tables where she and her friends placed themselves every single lunch time.

When she arrived she was greeted to that distinctive British accent that had been haunting her thoughts, exactly what she needed right now.

“Flamingoes are majestic creatures,” Ben yelled waving his prized possession, a plastic lawn flamingo he liked to call Floyd, above his head almost decapitating people as he went. “You can never convince me otherwise, isn’t that right Floyd”

This was exactly the point that she realised how much she really wanted Ben. There wasn’t anything special about that moment; in fact it was almost exactly like every other lunch time for as long as she had been at Messina so what had changed. Well that was obvious wasn’t, the kiss had happened, could you even call it a kiss though, it was barely a touch. It was just one of those moments where you thought you had everything planned out and then one little thing happens and then your whole mind you has a spasm and screams “that was not meant to happen” but it’s fates way of telling you that it is happening and there’s nothing you can do to stop it.

She spent an abnormal length of time that lunch staring at Ben’s hands, the way he was holding his apple. What if the apple was her hand? “Snap out of it Beatrice, you can’t be jealous of an apple,” she thought to herself; but she was. It didn’t stop there. She grew increasingly envious of Claudio and Pedro. Not in a bad way, but just because they were sitting beside him and she wanted nothing more than to be there. But she couldn’t do that, He was the reason that they sat at separate tables facing each other, so that she didn’t need to be anywhere near him. She hates him. “Snap out of it Beatrice,” she scolded herself over and over but nothing was changing.

The main thing she began to be jealous of however was, Floyd. The love he had for that bloody lawn flamingo was next to none, imagine how it must feel to be Floyd, that plastic flamingo that doesn’t even have emotions, it couldn’t feel how it felt to be held close to Ben, to be with him every hour of everyday (frankly Beatrice didn’t know why it hadn’t been taken off him yet), She’s also pretty sure she’s seen him kiss it multiple times, that’s more times than he’s kissed her. Yes, She, Beatrice Duke was full of envy for a plastic lawn flamingo. At what point in her life did this become a reality, she didn’t know yet here she is, a normal lunch at Messina High, yet there was definitely something different hanging in the air. She just hoped that no one else had noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This definitely didn’t turn out the way I had planned it too oops, this chapter is a bit of a filler i swear the rest of it will be more exciting. also hooray for random physics equations! As always feedback would be greatly appreciated :)


	3. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She thinks about Ben a lot after that, it doesn’t help that Hero keeps bringing him up in conversation, apparently that kiss hadn’t gone unnoticed.

Since she had admitted her feelings to herself a little over a week ago, it became harder for Bea to be around her friends all the time. Well harder to be around Benedick anyway. Yes is the past few days she’s become more and more reclusive, more reclusive than she had ever been. It was completely out of character so it wasn’t a surprise when people started commenting on her behavior. However they wouldn’t dare say it to her face. No. What they were saying about her had to be done in secret.

“Hey, Beatrice,” Balthazar said smiling as he passed,

Bea just smiled back at him, she couldn’t think of anything to say. Apparently the simple phrase, “Oh hi Balthy,” was incapable of forming in her mouth. Instead she just turned back to her locker to sort out her books as Balthazar made his way across the hall to Pedro and Meg who were talking while waiting for their teacher to turn up.

“Something’s definitely up with Bea man,” Balthazar said, approaching the two, guitar slung over his shoulder.

“What do you mean Balth?” Pedro asked. “Has she said something?”

 “Nah that’s just the thing,” he said, “She hasn’t said anything, that’s the weird part”

“She’s been acting strange ever since that gathering of yours Pedro?” Meg said.

“Are you saying this is my fault” Pedro asked forcefully.

“No I’m just saying, what happened there that might have had this effect on her,” Meg replied “I’ve never seen her like this”

Unbeknown to them, Beatrice had heard the whole conversation. They all talked so bloody loudly it was hard to miss them. It was at this point in the conversation that the panic started to kick in. “Don’t say it, Don’t say it,” she said into herself, trying to look semi engaged with her locker to avoid being caught eavesdropping. So far it had worked.

A few seconds of silence passed before Balthazar exclaimed, “She kissed Ben!”

“Oh my God” Pedro cried, “That is gold”

That was all of the conversation that she needed to hear, and that’s all she did hear. For all that she knew they were still standing in that same position. She had scurried away to class so quickly after that. They knew. Well they didn’t know but they had a good idea, which just so happened to be true.

Luckily, Beatrice was allowed to go home early on Thursdays or no doubt she would have run into someone on her way home. She deliberately took the longest route back to her aunts’ house; it gave her more time alone. Recently that’s all she’d been wanting, time alone. When she arrived home however, Hero was already there.

“Hey Bea!” Hero greeted her cheerfully. “How was the rest of your day? I didn’t see you after lunch.”

“Same old Messina High” Beatrice sighed. “Stats was stats, Ben fell of his chair, I laughed. Just another day of this long torturous cycle that we call school” Hero really made Bea relax in a way that no one else had been able to in the recent weeks.

“Speaking of Ben how have you two been lately, something weird seems to be going on?” Hero asked while pouring herself a cup of tea.

“Oh my God” Bea exhaled loudly, “I’m going upstairs.” It wasn’t that she didn’t like spending time with Hero, she loved it in fact but recently she had been greedy for some time alone and by living with Hero she rarely got that. She dropped her bag off in her room and headed into the bathroom. In the past few days she had found that the bathroom was definitely the place to go if you didn’t want to be interrupted. She took a seat in the bathtub, she couldn’t explain it but sitting in an empty bathtub somehow felt calming. There’s something ironic about an empty bathtub: it’s like a mug with no tea, a school without children, and her life without Ben. It shouldn’t work yet somehow it does. There should be water in a bath but instead it’s empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite like how this turned out! I didn’t have anyone proof read it so all mistakes are my own. Also shoutout to rachel (keepdreamingsoldier on tumblr) for help with the bathtub part.


	4. Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends spend an evening just hanging out, Balthazar provides the music, Pedro provides the pizza. It’s idyllic until everyone provides the excuses.

The entire group was coming round to the Dukes’ house to watch a film, and everyone was going to arrive in less than half an hour. Bea and Hero quickly made sure that everything was in order. Hero was in charge of food, Pedro as bringing pizzas when he arrived but some extra snacks would never go amiss.  With all the tidying already done, Bea was in charge of choosing the movie, ‘my house my rules’ and all that; so naturally she chose Scott Pilgrim vs The World, a movie she and everyone else knew back to front but it was still their favourite.

Ding Dong, the bell sounded and Bea ran to the door to let the first of her friends in. It was Ursula, Pedro and Balthazar, and Pedro as promised was holding four large pizzas. The smell wafted throughout the house,

“Wow these smell amazing!” Bea said as she ushered them through the door, “I can’t wait to eat them all”

“Fat chance Bea” Pedro retaliated, “If anyone is eating them all, it’s going to be me since I paid for them.”

“Fine, I’ll share. Now let’s move out of this hallway and into the living room for the main event shall we”

Everyone else arrived shortly after that and Bea flicked on the film. To say that they watched it was an exaggeration, it was more like background noise, they kept their talking down at all their favourite parts but for most of the night they just talked. It was all meaningless and nonsensical chatter but Bea found that it was one of the best nights that she had had in a long time and the pizza just made it better.

It wasn’t a gathering without Balthazar bringing his guitar, so tonight was no exception.

“I’ve got a gig in the morning so do you mind if I practice a few songs for you now?” He asked, raising his eyebrows ever so slightly almost as if they had some magic affect that made everyone do what he wanted them to do. On second thought maybe they did work like that because before long they were all crowded around Balthazar on the couch listening and singing along with his set. They had all heard him perform so many times before that the lyrics to the songs were permanently engraved in their memories. As eleven o’clock rolled in, Balthazar had just finished playing the last chord of Thinking Out Loud, and everyone quietly applauded. Except for Pedro he was too fixated on Balthazar’s face to even move his arms.

“It’s getting late, I should probably go.” Ursula said once the applause had ended.

“That’s okay Urs,” Hero replied, “See you soon”

“I should probably head on too” Balthazar said, “I need to rest up for tomorrow,”

“I drove him here so that’s me away too I’m afraid.” Pedro echoed.

Everyone left. Meg had left earlier on in the night so that only left Beatrice, Hero and Benedick.

“Well my parents aren’t expecting me home until twelve so is it okay if I hang here for a bit”

“That’s fine Ben” Hero said, “Would you like anything else to eat or drink”

“Some tea would be wonderful,” he replied “You are my hero”

When Hero left to go and make the tea it left only Bea and Ben alone in the room,

“Well this is cosy” Ben said, Bea said nothing.

“Okay Bea, What is your problem, I get it that you don’t like me very much but you’ve said hardly anything to me in the past few weeks”

Still she said nothing, this was ridiculously out of character, and he already knew something was wrong but God forbid he ever finds out what.

“Oh my God” He exclaimed “Fine, don’t tell me then”

All Bea could think in that moment was ‘Hurry up Hero’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned really pedrazar really quickly oops, Every time I hear thinking out loud I think of Balthazar playing it for Pedro so I had to incorporate that in somewhere. As always any feedback is greatly appreciated.


	5. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks of bottled up emotions pour out all at once insults flying back and forth but perhaps “I hate you” is too strong a phrase for the person that you can’t get off your mind.

Hero was taking too long and Ben was getting impatient. It felt like it had been ten minutes, but in reality, it had probably only been around two. The silence that filled the room however, made it harder for her to keep calm. She cleared her throat, which perked Ben’s interest again.

“So are you going to tell me or…” Ben said before Bea interrupted.

“Ugh,” she groaned “Listen up Dickface because I’m only going to say this once”

“I’m all ears” he said pulling his ears out getting ready to listen. Damn it he was so dorky.

“Do you remember that night at Pedro’s a few weeks back?” she asked.

“I think so” he said “What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Think about it” she replied “Can you remember anything about that night that seemed odd to you?”

“No” he slurred, “As far as I’m aware it was a pretty normal night at Pedro’s”

“Oh my God, this is ridiculous” Bea exclaimed while standing up “I’m leaving”

“This is your house you weirdo” Ben called after her, which she met with a large groan.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Bea yelled, louder than she ever remembers yelling.

“I don’t think so” he replied, apparently confused as to what was going on. “Why should I be?”

“Are you literally joking?” 

“Bea?” He started to sound worried, why was he worried? “What’s wrong?”

“You Dickface, you are what’s wrong,” it wasn’t a lie. Everything that Bea was feeling in that moment was all down to him. Benedick Hobbes. She had started this rant so now she knew she bloody well had to finish it. “I haven’t stopped thinking about that night since it happened, and it’s all down to you” 

He looked lost, as if he was still trying to come to terms with what had just happened. Maybe he was trying to remember that night. Oh God, what if he did and he didn’t feel the same way. What if she’d made herself out to be a love-struck idiot in front of the person she hated the most in the whole world. Except she didn’t hate him but he couldn’t know that.

“Listen Bea” He said “Whatever I did on that night to upset you I’m sorry, but can we please just be friends again”

“You really don’t remember do you?” Bea said disheartened, no not disheartened; completely heartbroken. 

“What am I supposed to remember Bea?” he said, “Tell me?”

“I can’t” she screamed back at him, she wasn’t sure what had made her wrath resurface but whatever it was wasn’t going to go away.

“Why not?” He replied matching her level of volume, also unsure why the two of them were screaming at each other.

“Because it’s complicated”

“Complicated is good”

“No it isn’t Ben,” she replied shaking her head, “No it bloody well isn’t”

“Should I get Hero back in here so you can tell her?” he retaliated.

“Oh my God Ben I’m not five!” she cried in his face.

“Then grow up and tell me what the hell is going on”

“Maybe I love you!” the words were out of her mouth before she could even realise what she had just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to finish this by the start of next week, there's only two more chapters to go so that should be doable *fingers crossed* ((I didn't have a proof reader so all mistakes are entirely my own))


	6. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't you just say that you loved him, you couldn't love him could you? Not after you'd spent your entire life despising him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this gets pretty fluffy just warning you now

“What?” Ben said breaking the silence that had suddenly arisen. 

‘Didn’t you just say that you loved him; you couldn’t love him could you? Not after you’d spent your whole life despising him.’ Bea thought to herself, mulling over the question in her mind over and over again. She did love him. She’d loved him for as long as she could remember. Since the day that they had met all those years ago, back in the summer when they were fourteen. All the memories of everything she’d ever loved about him came flooding into her mind. She thought about his laugh, his obnoxious annoying laugh; she often felt like tearing her ears off so shed never have to hear it again. But she loved it. She thought about his voice, his obnoxious annoying voice; everything he ever said she automatically disagreed with and that stupid pretentious British accent of his just made everything worse. But she still loved it. Lastly she thought about his face, his stupid obnoxious face; on a normal day she would have wanted to punch it, but today was no a normal day. Today all she wanted was to hold him close and him to hold her and to tell her that he loved her too. But first, she needed to bite the bullet and finally express her emotions truthfully no matter what the consequences turned out to be.

“I love you” she said again steadying her breathing. “I don’t know why since you are probably the biggest dick in the world but I love you” he didn’t respond for a few moments. Saying it had felt so good but now she wasn’t so sure. Bea wasn’t sure what she had expected his reaction to be but his staring speechlessly at her wasn’t what she had in mind.

“The kiss” he said finally. “That’s what you were talking about, that thing that happened at Pedro’s”

Bea nodded softly, at least he had remembered, the last conversation between them had left her thinking she had imagined it. She looked down trying to gather her thoughts and ready to make a hasty exit if required. She hadn’t realised how long she’d been ignoring him for because before she knew it, he was inches away from her and his hand was under her chin, propping her head up so she was looking into his eyes. He kissed her. This wasn’t a peck like it had been last time, this was the real thing. She reached her hand up to cup his face as she deepened the kiss. Suddenly he pulled away but he was smiling.

“I’ve been waiting to do that for a long time,” he beamed down at her, she had never understood the whole ‘only girl in the world’ cliché but now she did, the way his eyes shone down on her made her melt inside.

“You are such a loser” she said smiling as she pulled him down into another kiss, this time was even better than the first. She relived that moment of their first kiss five weeks ago, only this time there were more sparks, if that was even possible. She felt like her whole body was on fire. She felt his hand move down to her waist and as they did she threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss lunging towards him at high power knocking him down onto the floor, her body lying on top of his in an awkward bundle on the floor.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry” she cried pulling herself off him “I can’t believe I just did that I’m such a loser”  
“Bea, calm down” he reassured her “I’m fine, I guess I just fell for you a little”

She shook her head at that pathetic attempt of a joke but soon replied “We fell for each other dickface”

“Too right we did” he said placing a single kiss on her lips, “But I should probably get going now, Mum will be wondering where I am”

“Is it twelve already?” she said fumbling to find her watch

“Nah, I may have made that up, I just wanted to stay with you for a while” his cheeks flushed a bright shade of red as he turned his face away from Bea.

Bea kissed his blushing cheek “Then stay,” the look she gave him after the words had left her mouth was so sincere that it was impossible for him to say no.  
“I love you” he said softly before planting a kiss on her forehead and following her upstairs. If you had told Beatrice Duke at the start of the night that she’d be sharing a bed with Benedick Hobbes, she would have laughed in your face, but now that he was here. There was no place she’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also incredibly sorry for that horrible pun but it had to be done!
> 
> (all mistakes are my own)


	7. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This sensation was a long time coming, she’d dreamt about it yet even sometimes the things we dream so extravagantly can exceed our expectations

Bea awoke the following morning to find herself wrapped up in Ben’s arms. She hadn’t forgotten that he’s stayed the night, but still the sensation was strange. He’d stayed over before but that had always been with a large group never just the two of them. Ben had ended up wearing a pair of Leo’s old sweatpants, he was out of town anyway so he wouldn't mind, and the t-shirt he had been wearing the previous day. It was his doctor who one which just so happened to be her favourite. She wriggled her way around so that she was facing him, planting a kiss on his nose before snuggling into his chest.

He awoke shortly after and ended up yawning in her face, which he seemed shocked to find leaning on his torso  
.  
“Morning Love” he said in a voice much deeper than she was used too, which she found pretty darn attractive.

“Morning dickface” she smiled up at him meeting his  
gaze.

“Are you ever going to stop calling me dickface?” he asked

“Never” she replied as she reached up to kiss him. There was a knock at the door and panic struck. “Crap, Get under the covers”

“What?” he questioned 

“Just do it” she hissed before answering with “Come in”

It was Hero, “Good morning Beatrice” she sang “and Ben I know you’re in there too”

Bens head popped up and Bea turned bright red, “How?”

“Did you honestly think I wasn’t going to hear everything you said when you were screaming at the top of your lungs in the middle of my house?” Hero said.

“When did you become so snarky?” Bea replied “I’ve trained you well young grasshopper” 

“Anyway I’ve made you both breakfast in bed, I hope you like boiled eggs okay”

“You are literally an angel Hero, thank you” Ben said

“No worries,” she smiled “and you might want to check your phones, they’ve been going crazy all morning”

Bea and Ben both reached for their phones that were sitting on her bedside table. Bea found she had 20 new messages all from her various friends, how had she not noticed that. She opened the first one from Meg.

**Meg:** CONGRATS ON GETTING THE BENEDICK

“Oh God” she groaned.

“What’s wrong love?” Ben asked

“Meg knows,” she replied “About us”

“I hate to break it to you but I think everyone knows?”

“What?” She scrolled through the rest of her messages, all of which were from her friends, congratulating them on getting together. how did they know? Then it clicked. “I’m going to kill you Hero”

“Bea?” Ben said

“Yes?”

“Balthy’s gig starts in forty five minutes“

“We should probably get going then” she said as she sat up.

“Bea?” he said for the second time. 

She just looked at him. She didn’t need to say anything.

“I love you”

“I love you too Benedick Hobbes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Thank you to everyone who stuck with this and left kudos, I really appreciate it!


End file.
